Traversing a storage medium using multiple read heads makes it easier to correctly access data from the storage medium. However, in some cases, misalignment of the read heads can introduce considerable interference from adjacent areas of the storage medium which in some cases may make the correctly accessing the data more difficult.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for processing data from a storage medium.